True Soulmates
by joytiger
Summary: This is a slash story. male/male/male/male. True Soulmates finally find there last pieces to happiness, but it is a long way to the happy ever after. Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**These wonderful characters belong to JKR only! I´m just borrowing them for fun. **

**This is my first fanfic ever! I´m not a native speaker. **

**Beta: snarryislife (thank you so much *hugs*)**

**Co-author: snarryislife **

**Please note this will be slash! Meaning Boy/Boy/Boy/Boy!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Reviews are welcome. Please no flames!**

**If slash is not you cup of tea, please go back to another story!  
>The rest, please enjoy! <strong>

**True Soulmates**

Severus sighed, it had been a long time. A really long time to wait. Perhaps too long of a time.

But that wait would be over soon, just a few more hours.

Just a few more hours and his last soulmates would recognize him. He knew it as sure as he knew the blood that flowed through his veins, he knew it as sure as the sun rises in the morn and sets in the eve.

In the Wizard World, when a wizard or witch became 14, they will recognize their soulmates. The soulmates that are older than 14, if they have seen their counterpart, will already recognize said soulmate before the fated age of 14, though nothing can be said until their beloved soulmate reaches that fated age. True love cares not for numbers, some say that the number of soulmates can reach the number of stars in the sky. But Severus could care less for that. Severus' heart and soul belonged only to three others; equal, in everything, but only one would have the blessed gift of being the middle, the bearer, the only one to bear children.

A smile slipped across Severus' face as his memories brought him back to the first glimpse of his final two mates. It had been three years this day, at the Opening Feast

_[Flashback]_

_Severus sat at the head table. Another year, another routine. The same, every year. The new first years would walk through the double doors, faces plastered with awe. The sorting hat would sort them into their houses. These houses would be everything to them for the next seven years. Severus thought of the first years, the same every year. Most of them would be absolute disasters. Couldn´t follow rules or anything said by teachers. Severus sneered at that thought._

_The door opened, the first years trotting in, the same expression of awe. Every year the same._

_Or maybe not_

_Severus couldn't believe his eyes! He blinked; looking again. There they where. The last missing pieces to his puzzle. His soulmates._

_He had waited for so long, yet here they were. First years, awe-struck by Hogwarts magic beauty. He couldn´t believe it. It took the years of Occlumancy and training to keep him from jumping and shouting his joy. He looked to his son, also a first year, had the boy recognized his other parents? Yes, yes he had. Severus had to talk to his other mate. Fast! And Albus, Albus, he must talk to Albus too. _

_A name, one of their names, Severus jerked his thoughts to their sorting. Gryffindor, one of his mates was the the other, oh the other was a Gryffindor too! The last part of the sorting was lost Severus; his thoughts surrounding his newfound mates and that he and his were finally complete. The feast had began, and everyone was eating what the house elves had cooked. It was delicious, yet for Severus, it was more so because now he felt complete, more complete than ever before. _

_[End Flashback]_

_[Flashback] _

_Quirrell, that foul, pathetic, little parasite, came running into the Hall. Severus had a really bad feeling about him; just couldn´t place it. All thoughts on the feeling disaperated at the words that stuttered from the bastards lips. A troll, in the dungeons. _

_The students where sent back to their common rooms. Teachers were on their way to look for the troll._

_When they found the troll, Severus felt felt as if his heart had stopped. What he saw was one of his worst nightmares come trues. His two young mates were in a fight with the troll! (Actually they had won, but non-the less, it was terrifying and Severus wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his mates and never allow them to leave his arms). But he couldn't, because his mates didn't know what they meant to him and wouldn't until they were 14. Perhaps, it had been a good thing that Minerva had latched onto him in the search for the troll (something about tall, dark, and somewhat handsome men were always great shields?) and was there with him. She took care of the situation, asking for an explanation and even taking points from her own house. (But also giving points back sheer dumb luck, which defeated the purpose of taking points, but hey, who's complaining?) Though something with their story didn't settle right with Severus. But for now he would just let it be. Minerva had taken care of it and he was positive, that one day he would know, what really happened there._

_[End Flashback] _

Severus was nervous, which he hadn't been in a long time. But Severus felt he had good enough reason to be so. One of his younger mates was already 14, but his young love hadn't yet recognized the bond they shared. Maybe he had recognized them, but didn't show it? Severus couldn't tell, and that was one of the reasons why he was so nervous. More importantly though, Severus worried for their bond. The two of them would be difficult. There had been so many misunderstandings, and Severus felt that his young lovers probably would want nothing to do with him and their other mate. And it hurt, because is would either be all of them, or none of them together. And that would be horrible, terrifying. Like what would happen to their son? Magic has a funny sense of humor. His son was the son of all 4 of them, yet in a way, none of them. Magic had made them parents. Their son had been born from another's womb, yet the woman had been nothing to his son, no relation to him in anyway. Magic had given their son precious son to them, and just as easily take him away. Would his mates resent their son; love him and resent their mates; would they leave; would they die? Severus didn't know. But dreamed and hoped, even just for a chance for he and his other mate to prove their love and intentions to their youngest mates.

Severus looked over to the man sitting opposite from him. His long, blond hair lying perfectly around his head. Severus saw that his Adonis was deep in thought, most likely thinking about their situation. Lucius was the first mate Severus had recognized. At the time Lucius was already engaged to Narcissa. Both had known at that moment that there was 2 more to their puzzle and that they weren't complete. So they let things as it where at that time, the engagement and wedding, Severus' own life as a bachelor. But now Lucius was divorced, thank god! The woman had been worse than the offspring of a harpy and banshee (harpshees, horrible creatures really.) Thank deitys above that Lucius' parents had insisted on the divorce and search for their mates, and even going as far as to cut Narcissa from Alimony and any settlement pay after the lawyers found that not only the witch been cheating on Lucius, but the supposed spell injury that kept her from being able to work couldn't keep her from muggle belly dancing and boasting about it on a muggle blog (the fact she was using Muggle computers and muggle internet didn't help her case.) And, after learning that she had given birth to Draco, but wasn't in any way related to her had helped him.(All had been revealed through a quick parentnus spell in the courtroom.) Thinking of his son brought a smirk to Severus' face. Draco was very smart. Severus couldn't wait to see him. He had turned 14 during the holidays and his grandparents had taken him on vacation, and Severus and Lucius hadn´t seen him since then. Severus and Lucius couldn't wait to see him. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Severus turned his attention back to his stunning mate. What could the man be thinking about?

_[Flashback Lucius]_

_He was sitting in his office, thoughts on his son. He hadn't seen Draco, not even for the boy's birthday; Draco was with his grandparents at the time. Lucius was glad, the tight connection that Draco and he had with Abraxas and Eleanor Malfoy was one that hadn't been there for a long time because of that harpy of an ex, (how he loathed her). But finally, thank God, his parents had seen right through her, and with a little help from Draco, and help from his mate, his parents had helped him to divorce the bitch. The day he won the court case was the day he took the first step to rebuilding the connection he had once had with his parents. He told them everything, including about his soulmates; that he had found one of his 3 soulmates long ago but that the others had yet to be found. His parents supported him, and Lucius was happy._

_The blond Adonis brought his thoughts back to the reports he was supposed to be reading. As Lucius read through one of the documents; dicta-quill making notes in the margin; the fireplace came to life. In the flickering flames he saw the faces of Severus and Draco. He placed the report down, making his way to the fireplace, confusion and worry carefully masked. But the words that flowed from Severus' mouth shattered that mask and confusion_

"_We've found them"_

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**These wonderful characters belong to JKR only! I´m just borrowing them for fun. **

**This is my first fanfic ever! I´m not a native speaker. **

**Beta: snarryislife (thank you so much *hugs*)**

**Co-author: snarryislife **

**Please note this will be slash! Meaning Boy/Boy/Boy/Boy!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Reviews are welcome. Please no flames!**

**If slash is not you cup of tea, please go back to another story!  
>The rest, please enjoy! <strong>

**B.A. Victoria: Thank you for reading, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy **

**snarryislife: big hug!**

**Hp-slash-crazy: Here is the new chapter and I will continue, hope you enjoy. **

**Belladonna1185: Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like the new chapter.**

**I´ll try to write in3rd person. If there is POV, mostly they will be Severus and Harry, but I´ll try to point it out. **

**Also, there will be mpreg in later chapters, just so no one can later say, it hadn't been told!**

**Now, on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

_Draco was beaming happily. _

"_WHAT", Lucius questioned, excitement pouring through his veins, "who, when, where?" Severus grinned,_

"_At the opening feast in the Great Hall, just about two hours ago." Both Severus and Draco turned their heads at what sounded like a door opening._

_Moments later, the old and weathered face of Albus Dumbledore appeared along side the faces already in the flames._

"_I can´t believe it, it´s been so long and now we have found all of them? Who are they?" Lucius questioned again, his thoughts centering only around his mates._

"_Relax, my dear boy, relax," Albus chuckled. "We will tell you in a second. I´m here, in part, too remind you all that they are not to be told until their 14th birthdays. Do you understand?" Albus looked around to examine the faces of his favorite Slytherins, satisfied, when he receives nods. _

"_Severus has already told me the joyous news, and I leave it up to him to tell you. But first, do come through! It will be much nicer when were all in the same room!" with that, the occupants of Hogwarts quickly stepped back, awaiting Lucius' arrival through the floo._

_Once the soot was brushed from him, he immediately enveloped his son into a hug, quickly followed by his mate. Pleasantries were exchanged, and soon everyone was seated with accommodations we all find when visiting a true English gentleman's abode (a cup of tea for Albus and Draco, while steaming cups of Turkish brew coffee found homes in the hands of Lucius and Severus.) _

_Lucius looked expectantly at Severus and Draco. _

"_We found them" Severus started. _

"_Yes, I know that, you already said it." Lucius cut Severus off. "I want to know who they are!" Lucius exclaimed. _

_Albus chuckled, but looked to Severus. _

"_Alright, I'm getting there!" Severus grumbled, dreading his lover's reaction. _

"_One is Ronald Weasley." Severus spoke, glancing warily towards Lucius, (It has been well known since the time of King Arthur that the Weasleys and the Malfoys never got along, much like the Capulets and the Montegues, but that is another tale entirely.)_

"_Weasley?" Lucius questioned. Draco nodded, looking to his father, childish adornment and curiosity in the boy's eyes. _

"_I'll have to communicate with Arthur, to get on good terms with the family, and I´ll talk with my parents, I'll need their help with that. We've discussed our differences and actually can speak without accusing each other of things." _

"_You should tell Ronald´s parents, only his parents, mind you, about him being one of your soulmates. I will be there if you wish, dear boy." Albus spoke, the twinkle in his eyes getting brighter and twinklier by the second. _

"_That would be lovely, Albus, thank you" Lucius responded, slipping his hand into his mate's as Albus began to speak again: _

"_They know of the sacrifices you both have made for our side. I find it would be best if when they were told, all of us were there." Albus twinkled brighter as Fawks let out a content coo, one could practically taste the relief of the soulmates at the fact that had found their missing pieces, their final mates. _

"_I' shall firecall Molly and Arthur and request their presence, so we can explain to them everything. I´ll let you all know when they will be here." The occupants of the room nodded in agreement to the Headmaster. _

"_And our last mate? Who is it?" Lucius questioned, his need to know quickly overtaking his need for politeness. _

"_Harry Potter" Severus spoke after a moments pause. Lucius just looked at Severus, then to Draco, then to Albus who merely nodded with a smile, the twinkle almost blinding, and then back to Severus. _

"_What? Are you joking?" Lucius asked. _

"_I would never make a joke about our mates." Severus stated. _

"_It is true, Father, he is your last mate." Draco spoke with a boyish lit to his voice. Silence over took the room for a moment. _

"_I can´t believe it." Lucius whispered, "Incredible." _

"_Yes it is." Albus said with a smile and those (thrice-damned) twinkling eyes. _

"_Which of them is our middle? Is it Ron or Harry?" Lucius questioned, still stunned. _

"_It´s Harry." Draco spoke, fidgeting despite the Malfoy manners lessons instilled in him since childhood. "He feels like Mum." The two mates smiled softly at their son, with Albus watching them with twinkling eyes. _

"_I know it, I can feel it" Draco stated, wishing to defend his statement, to have them know without a doubt that Harry was important, yet confused to how he knew it to be so, "As soon as I saw him I knew he was my bearer, my Mum. Why is that, Professor Dumbledore?" They looked to Albus expectantly, childish eyes pleading with the man who was a great wizard to explain how he could know._

"_It isn't really known how a child can recognize his true parents. But if a child is born to true soulmates, that haven't met, the child always recognizes his true parents, when he sees them for the first time. Probably humor of magic, she always finds humor in the oddest of things." Albus explained with that (damned) twinkle in his blue eyes. Talk moved soon from mates to other matter that interested wizards such as themselves. Hours passed before Albus looked to the clock, _

"_Ah, how time goes by quickly. Good night Lucius, till tomorrow Severus, Draco." _

"_Good night Albus" _

"_Headmaster."_

"_Goodnight Professor Dumbledore."_

_[End Flashback Lucius]_

"Severus" Lucius spoke, "What will we do, when we see them? Why can't-?" the mans voice trailed off, both knowing the unspoken question.

"I don't know Lucius. I really don't know." Severus sighed. It was so hard, they had waited for so long and now, now that they finally had the possibility to be with their mates, there was the high risk of losing them.

"I've been thinking about it as well. We don't know, why Ron hasn't recognized us yet. Hell, even Molly and Arthur haven't a clue why he hasn't." Severus grasped the hand of his lover, delighting in the small chuckle the man let fall past his lips.

"It´s amazing, how well they took it, when we explained it to them; that they saw it as a chance to get on better terms with my family" Lucius reminisced, "I hadn't believed that they would take it that well, no screaming, no cursing and no hexes in out direction." "Yes, they were happy, that there was a reason to end the feud, as were your parents, if I recall correct. And for Molly, there was a new found grandchild. Her first!" Severus smiled a little at the memory, once more delighting in Lucius' chuckle.

"Yes, they were so delighted." Both of them fell silent again, until Severus had to break the silence:

"We will see soon, how it will go on from here. The feast is in a bit. We should go take our seats. It´s nice for Albus to find a way for you to be here as well. We just have to wait and see. I only hope though, that Harry and Ron will accept us, or at least allow us to properly court them."

"I hope the same." Lucius sighed into his lover's hair.

"The students will arrive soon and then we shall know." Severus steeled himself, and stood, going to where his black robe hung. He slipped it one, waving a hand for the buttons to magically do themselves, making his way back to Lucius. Together, all to soon, yet not soon enough, the left the safety and comfort of the dungeon to make their way to the unknown that would found in the Great Hall.

'Soon' Severus' thoughts whispered 'soon we will know, soon, if we even get a chance.' "Sev," Lucius says softly, pulling the man's attention to the blond Andonis "Don´t worry so much, everything will work out. Even Sirius has given us his blessing, yes after Albus spoke to him, but his blessing is still there."

"I know," Severus sighed [they seem to do that a lot] "but non the less, Luc, I´m terrified. We have waited for so long, for this very day. A turning point in our lives that will make or break or entire future." Lucius merely nodded.

They reached the Great Hall, quickly making their way to their seats at the Head Table. In a few minutes, the students would arrive and with them, their final mates.

The other teachers were taking their seats as well at the quickly filling Head Table. McGonnagall's seat the only empty after Albus took his place in his ornate chair. The sound of adolescent chatter and laughter wafted its way to the teachers ears. It was time.

Severus and Lucius took one last steeling breath and looked to the doors of the Great Hall.

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**These wonderful characters belong to JKR only! I´m just borrowing them for fun. **

**This is my first fanfic ever! I´m not a native speaker. **

**Beta: snarryislife (thank you so much *hugs*)**

**Co-author: snarryislife **

**Please note this will be slash! Meaning Boy/Boy/Boy/Boy!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Reviews are welcome. Please no flames!**

**If slash is not you cup of tea, please go back to another story!  
>The rest, please enjoy! <strong>

**B.A. Victoria: Thank you for the review, here is the new chapter, hope you like it.**

**La Reinne Lionne: Thank for for reading and reviewing. Hope you like the new chapter.**

**Everyone how set a story alert and put the story to their favorite, thank you sooooo much, it means sooo much to me. **

**I´ll try to write in3rd person. If there is POV, mostly they will be Severus and Harry, but I´ll try to point it out. **

**Also, there will be mpreg in later chapters, just so no one can later say, it hadn't been told!**

**Now, on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the students poured in and took their seats. The students paid little to no attention to those seated at the Head Table, especially not to the three professors scanning the crowd in a desperate attempt to find two very special students. Lucius and Severus were almost frantic with need to see their mates, and as we all know, Albus had to be a part of the glancing too. Through the sea of adolescents, the first Lucius and Severus spot is one that is one who also searched the crowd. Draco gave his fathers a smile, a small nod, before taking his place amongst the Slytherin seats; his attention mimicking that of the three at the Head Table and gazing desperately at the double doors. All the while talking to his best friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. (He had stopped being with Crabbe and Goyle after the first month of the first school year, much to the relief of his fathers.) l

Nervousness is not a trait one would normally associate with a Slytherin, but at that moment, it was one of the few words that could describe what the trio felt, (along with a slight twinge of envy towards Albus Dumbledore, who was doing nothing more that twinkling and giving a small smile a home on his face.)

And then they came. Ron first and behind him Harry, who was speaking to Hermione Granger in soft tones. Ron and Harry looked no where else, their minds having simple goals for the next moment, for Harry, to converse the fascinating discussion on Muggle Pop Fashion he was having with Hermione, and Ron, to reach the table that would soon carry a feast. The trio sat at the Gryffindor table; Ron praying to God that the food would come soon, and Harry laughing at Hermione's comments. You could see, Harry felt good to be home again.

Harry's laughter died down to chuckles and the 14-year-old turned his attention to the Head Table in an attempt to see who would be the DADA Professor. Instead, he froze, his eyes widened in shock and horror, lips parted slightly in shock. Hermione attempted to talk to him, going as far to poke him in the ear with a muggle pen. But Harry didn't seem to notice, his gaze still locked on the Head Table. Harry riped his emerald eyes from their frozen states, his gaze drifting to Headmaster Dumbledore, who simply nodded and smiled, the twinkle in his eyes shimmering brightly. Harry quickly drug his gaze away from the Head Table, unknowingly bringing it to the Slytherin one. Once more he seemed to freeze, his eyes widening further. Somehow, he managed to direct his eyes to wander to the Ravenclaws, and to the Hufflepuffs. He shook his head.

Harry felt a concerned stare weighing down on him. He glanced beside him to see Hermione, her eye brows furrowed into a questioning look. No words were exchanged, they didn't need to be.

Harry gave Hermione a small smile before turning to Ron, opening his mouth to tell his best friend something important. Instead, that shock that had frozen him moments before took hold of him once more.

Ron glanced up, and in an uncharacteristic moment, cocked an eyebrow. He then slowly let his gaze float throughout the Great Hall, his eyes widening as he met the breath-taking onyx of Severus Snape, and the gut-wrenching silver of Lucius Malfoy. His gaze of Weasley blue soon shifted to the Slytherin table, meeting the gaze of one Draco Malfoy. Ron's eyes widened further, a sharp intake of breath through closed lips the only sound from him. Ron's gaze soon drifted from the blond Slytherin's, sliding past the badgers and ravens before returning to Harry. Harry was still shaking his head, and seeming to rock back and forth minutely at the same time. Ron took a deep breath, clearing his head with two shakes, he then began speaking softly to Harry and Hermione (though Severus and Lucius could not hear what was said.) They seemed to settle, but their gazes did not return to the head table again.

Albus stood, silence almost instantly coursing through the room.

"Attention please. First of all, to those joining us for the first time, Welcome! To those who are returning, Welcome back! I hope you all had a glorious summer! Please remember the rules from last year and follow them. Alas, as the name entitles, the Forbidden Forest, is indeed, forbidden. Let us take a moment to reflect on this sorrowful fact." Quite muttering and giggles permeated throughout the Hall.

"I have been given the great pleasure to inform you, that this year, Hogwarts will participate in something, that hasn't happened in years. Hogwarts will host Triwizard Tournament." The students murmuring rose to new heights as excitement and anticipation flooded the students' beings.

"Hogwarts will play host to two other schools. Our friends from Bulgaria, Durmstrang and the lovely ladies from the heart of France, Beauxbaton. They will be arriving momentarily, and I want you all to be on your best behaviors. Remember, we are the representatives of Great Britain."

The double doors opened, and the young women dressed in blue seemed to float and dance in. The young ladies of Beauxbaton, followed closely Madame Maxime, headmistress. Behind the feminine glory of France, came the masculine rakes of Bulgaria that had the female population of Hogwarts practically melting in their seats. Following behind the acrobatics of some of Durmstrang's finest, were Victor Krum, the famous seeker, and the infamous Igor Karkaroff, headmaster. Yet, Severus, Lucius, and Draco, only had eyes for Ron and Harry.

Severus sighed, this was going to take a lot of work and wooing. One could tell that the two 4th years seated at the Gryffindor table weren't taking the unspoken news very well.

At least now they knew for certain that Ron hadn't recognized them when he turned 14, not that they knew why. Honestly though, Ron didn't seem very surprised to see who his mates were. Severus glanced to his blond mate, noticing the same realization in the older man's eyes.

Both men sighed at the same time before turning their attentions to where Albus was calling to attention the exuberant teenagers seated (finally) at the four house tables.

"Before we partake in the glorious feast that our House Elves have graciously provided us, there are some announcements that may or may not damper our delighted spirits." Here, Albus paused, blues eyes twinkling, a smile hidden behind a Gandalf-like, (which reminded Dumbledore, he really needed to invite Gandalf and Saint Nick to tea again,) Gandalf-like beard, the students all seemed to perk up, yet shrink in on themselves as one. Ah, the joys of youth.

"Due to the dangerous nature of the tournament, the International Society of Magical Beings and Muggles Who Know About Things, ISBMWKAT as most of us lesser beings refer to it as, and the American Association of Child Protection: Magic Division, the AACP:MD decided, that only students who are 17 years or older, will be allowed to participate in the tournament." It was as if somebody had taken stepped from a soundproof room and into a room full of hungry 5-year-olds. The students went from silent, and in awe, to an angry, shouting, protesting mob in a matter of milliseconds. If one ever said that countries could never work, or agree on anything together, were proven wrong as the students from all three schools, in three different languages, shared one voice of loathing for the rules.

"Quiet!" Albus called, his voice barely an octave louder than normal, yet the students hushed as one.

"Now, to achieve this rule, since what is youth with out the belief that rules are only there to be broken, there will be a ward surrounding the Goblet of Fire, so that only students who meet age and health (since when did being healthy matter to teenagers?) requirements can put their names into the Goblet. During the Halloween feast, the Goblet will choose the participants. Only one participant from each school will then have to compete in three tasks. These tasks will be spaced out over the course of the school year, and, as such, Quiddich will be canceled." Disgruntled murmurs could be heard. Albus smiled and twinkled at the students' behavior.

"The prize is 1,000 Galleons, awarded to the winner of the tournament by the British Ministry of Magic. As such, the Ministry of Magic has sent Mr. Lucius Malfoy to oversee the procedure. And," Albus raised a hand, stalling the inevitable shouts of students,

"since all the formalities are settled, let the feast, begin." Albus spoke, clapping his hands once, watching with amusement as the tables became laden with food. The sounds of excitement, plotting of the underage on how to break the rules and get their name in the Goblet (and to think, they believed that no one knew what they were doing, Severus scolded), and the general sounds of teenagers eating their mass and weight combined in food, filled the hall.

Severus looked towards the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron's plate were covered in food (Harry's had considerably smaller portions,) yet they didn't eat. And for Ron to not eat, well, that was like saying all Zombies wanted was to play hop scotch and make charm bracelets. Severus began to worry. He watched as his youngest mates conversed with their best friend (Hermione Granger,) though it seemed as if they weren't saying a word about their mates, because the Granger girl had yet to lose the concerned look, and lacked the fanatical gleam that surely would have resulted with a trip to the library if they had mentioned mates. Severus watched as the brunette turned back to her plate (filled with healthy foods typical of children raised by dentists. Those muggle tortures apart of the Dark Association [their membership the reason why the Dark Lord had been careful not to kill, maim, or otherwise mess with dentists, surgeons, lawyers, accountants (those horrible people who controlled the money of the world) school teachers, prison guards, drug dealers, gangsters, high school students, and/or pregnant women] Scary people, dentists.) The Potions Master assumed that his mates had either told a bald-faced lie, or, more likely, told the Gryffindor (because despite the child's fanatic studying and knowledge, not child of a dentist would be anything other than a Gryffindor, with the bravery it took to be raised by dentists) that they would tell her later. Oh how he wished he could listen to their conversation.

Severus turned to his other mate, concern written on the blond Adonis' face, the same concern that he saw on his son's features, though both were masked well. They were all deeply worried, even Albus was (which seeing as this is Albus, to see worry was like seeing T-Rexs befriend dragons, it's never seen.) Neither Ron nor Harry seemed to accept them. They need to talk to the 4th years, and soon.

Severus turned to his left, where Albus sat.

"Albus." Severus' voice was low, to where only Lucius, who was seat on Severus' right, Albus, and Minerva, seated next to Albus, could hear him.

"Albus, we need to talk to them. Hell, maybe it's shock, but they don't seem to be accepting us." Albus, amused on the inside by the young man's slip into his younger pattern of speech, but concerned for some of his favorite people, responded in agreement.

"I agree, my dear boy, I have seen as well. Do not worry so, you will have the opportunity, both you and Lucius, to talk to them this evening. I will send for Molly and Arthur to join us this evening. Minerva?" The witch beside him nodded, much as the two adult Slytherins had done moments before.

"I'll get them to your office. Though it won't be easy to separate them from Miss Granger."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason, Minny." Minerva simply sent Albus a disapproving look (the kind a woman gives a man when the man says something that if the woman wasn't to busy driving, she would slap him for.)

"Maybe you can help with that and separate the three. I know you can." Albus continued on as if Minerva hadn't sent a look promising death his way.

Severus and Lucius both felt smidgens of jealousy, but quickly agreed to the plan, least Albus make their lives miserable.

"Very well, _Alby_, I shall bring the two to your office directly after the feast and will see to it, that Miss Granger will have something else to do." The matter settled as much as it could be this evening, they resumed eating.

Severus and Lucius couldn't take their eyes from their young mates; yet neither Ron nor Harry looked towards the head table again.

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**These wonderful characters belong to JKR only! I´m just borrowing them for fun. :o)**

**This is my first fanfic ever! I´m not a native speaker. **

**Beta: snarryislife (thank you so much *hugs*)**

**Co-author: snarryislife **

**Please note this will be slash! Meaning Boy/Boy/Boy/Boy!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Reviews are welcome. Please no flames!**

**If slash is not you cup of tea, please go back to another story!  
>The rest, please enjoy! :o)<strong>

**Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child: Glad you like it, here´s the new chapter. **

**snarryislife: big hug!**

**Snape´sPurpleFanta: Thank you :o)**

**LadyBriarRose: Glad you like it. Here´s the new chapter.**

**sm1982: Thank you. **

**I´ll try to write in3rd person. If there is POV, mostly they will be Severus and Harry, but I´ll try to point it out. **

**Also, there will be mpreg in later chapters, just so no one can later say, it hadn't been told!**

**Now, on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

It was pure torture as Harry waited for dinner to end. The only good thing that Harry could really say about the situation was that he wouldn't have to suffer through the library, or one of Hermione's lectures to figure out the soul mate stuff, since Sirius had told him over the summer.

It was startling, and Harry really hadn't thought it would happen so fast, but it did, and not only had he found his soulmates, ALL OF THEM, but they were in the friggen Great Hall!

To make matters worse though, he had three, THREE!, soulmates, and a SON! And not just any son and soul mates, but the three people that absolutely loathed him.

And then, to put the proverbial icing on the cake, Ron was one of his soulmates too! And what the hell business did Ron have looking so surprised, he'd turned 14 in March! And it was September! 6 whole blasted months later!

Harry was still deep in thought as the Headmaster began the closing speech that would send them all to their dorms, and warm, wonderful beds (Harry wanted nothing more that to reach his and fall into the deep embrace of Morpheus.) Harry jumped at Ron's hand gently touching his should, realizing after seconds of gazing into eyes that were so very blue that it was time to go. Harry practically leapt from his seat, dashing at a moderate pace towards the double doors, Ron and Hermione on his heels.

But Harry's race to his comfortable covers and hot shower was dashed before it truly began. Standing just outside the Great Hall was the ever sever persona of Professor Minerva McGonnagall, deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor.

"Messrs Weasley an-, no, not you two," Professor McGonnagall had to wave off the ever present twins who seemed to pop up when you least expected them.

"Messrs Weasley and Potter, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you both in his office." Harry groaned silently, Ron stiffened.

"Is there any way possible this could wait until tomorrow? We're both so very tired." Harry internally winced at his less-than-masculine voice.

"I am afraid this is something that cannot wait until tomorrow, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonnagall replied.

"Now, please, follow me. Miss Granger, Professor Vector asked me to give you this, rubik's cube, and wishes for you to solve it for Muggle Studies. I bid you good night." The Scots-woman took off at a brisk pace (after handing a colorful cube to the startled Hermione), leaving the two 14 year-old boys to have to almost job (actually jog and almost run in Harry's case) to catch up with her.

The stone Gargoyles jump aside at the muttered password of "Snickers," leaving the way and the spiraling stairs leading up to the Headmaster's office unobstructed.

Harry silently thanked who ever could hear that he didn't have to race after the face-paced deputy Headmistress up the rotating stairs.

Professor McGonnagall motioned the duo into the office after the polite knock and "enter" had signaled her to open the door. She followed them and softly shut the door behind them.

The first thing a child does when seeing their parents and headmaster in the same room, especially an office, is to move into a defensive mode. So when Ron spotted Molly and Arthur Weasley seated in Professor Dumbledore's office, he did just that.

"I haven't done anything, I swear! It was the twins!" complete with both hands raised in the air, and a stance one takes when a member of law enforcement stops you on the sidewalk.

Molly simply smiled the Mom-smile. She had her children trained well.

"We know dear. That's why were not here with the wooden spoon." Ron shivered and grimaced. Molly's smile turned into a full-blown Mom-smirk.

"We're here to talk with you and Harry." Molly quickly stood and pulled the boys into a motherly hug, complete with the mother's attempts to fix their mistakes and squeeze the very soul from your suddenly breathless body.

"We just have to wait for a few more people, before we can begin. Lemon drop?" Albus held the tin out in a wide swoop, offering to overly sweet and yellow candy, that bore a striking resemblance to amphibian and reptilian bodily functions to the occupants of the room. Needless to say, the offer was turned down.

The sound of brisk knocking came from the door (at a height that Harry doubted he could even dream of being.)

"Enter" One could practically feel the twinkle that shimmered in Albus' eyes.

The door opened to reveal three people Harry had hoped he wouldn't have to see so soon.

The moment the door opened to where everyone could be seen, a semi-blur of blond hair of black robes launched itself to attach itself to Ron in tight hug, before flinging itself to Harry and latching on in giddy joy like a small child would hug their mother. (Despite the fact the blur, one Draco Malfoy, happened to be almost a half-a-foot/15. 24cm taller than the black-haired boy)

"I've waited for so long to be able to do this." Draco whispered with child-like sincerity, his grip still as tight as ever on Harry. Ron, still shocked from the hug (attack) he had received, looked to Harry, who stood as in shock, frozen, emerald-eyes widened almost comically had they not been such a beautiful and exotic color. Lucius, seeing, softly tried to pull his only child away from Harry, with absolutely no success. Draco simply tightened his grip on Harry.

"Draco." Molly spoke softly, knowing her grandson quite well, since she and Arthur had spent as much time as they could with the child when they hear the news.

"Let go off Harry, dear. He just learned about it a few hours ago. Give him some space, Draco." Reluctantly, Draco released Harry.

It hurt to let go.

Draco retreated a couple of steps, arms itching to wrap around himself in an attempt to bring back that special feeling.

Harry, having little color to his face to begin with, what with just getting back from holidays and all, lost a little bit of that faint color.

"D-D-Di'jou j-just h-h-hug m-me?" Harry finally managed to stutter out, slurring did and you together like those fruitcakes across the Atlantic [Beta Note: Hello readers, Snarryislife here, and yes, I am an American, and I approve of the fruitcake.]

Harry was slightly shaking, though none really seemed to notice.

"Relax, everyone, there is no need for us all to be so tense." Albus spoke, lemon drop in his mouth. Harry wanted to sneer.

"No reason to be tense?" Harry practically hissed. "I was just hugged by a guy with whom I've spent the last three years trading insults and hexes with, who is, apparently, my _son_. I just find out that, not only do I have three soulmates, but, one hates my guts, one has attempted to kill me, and the third one just so happens to be my best friend! His voice, which had been a normal tone, raised an octave, yet remained the same volume of frustrated confusion. "Why didn't you tell me Ron? I know I lack the intellect, but even _I_ know that you recognize your soul mate ate the age of 14! The first time you see them once your 14! Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed-shrieked at Ron. Ron simply blinked at him, seemingly have expected Harry to look as if he was going to break something or somebody, and to sound as if he was on the verge of hysteria, tears, and even less stereotypically manly, hyperventilation. And then he resumed the position he had learned well as a child, hands-in-the-air-I-surrender-just-don't-kill-me-it-wasn't-my-fault, the same position he had found himself in just before the blond blur jumped him like a Vampire on crack.

"I didn't know. I swear, I didn't know. I just recognized my soulmates as well. I swear."

"Even if he had known, he could not have told you, Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall, in full lecture mode beat Albus to the punch. See if he called her _Minny_ again."When you find your soulmate, and the soulmate is under 14, you are not allowed to tell reveal the Soulmate relationship to them. The same goes for the children of the true soulmates. They will recognize their missing parents once they are 11; the true parent will have to be 11 or older at the time to be recognized. They are not allowed to say anything, until the true parents are 14."

"So you're telling me, that they knew about us, since we first entered Hogwarts? They knew that Ron and I were their mates and Draco knew we where his missing parents?" Harry had taken a violent turn to quite pale during his question. Molly, worriedly forced the child to sit, while Arthur did the same with the still-in-shock-that's-why-I'm-not-talking Ron, both worried for the obviously shaken children (Both Molly and Arthur had forced their grandson into a chair already.) Severus and Lucius were watching with worry in their features, tension at restraining themselves from jumping to help their distraught and confused mates. Both raced to answer their mate's question, the only thing they could do.

"We couldn't tell you. Please believe us. We've wanted to tell you for quite some time." Lucius stated softly.

"We've waited so long for this day" Severus began, "so long; and when I first saw you at the feast, I was so excited. I wanted to tell you right away! But I couldn't."

"But you hate my guts." Harry, confusion evident, stated softly.

Severus slowly and carefully made his way nearer to Harry, and said in a voice meant to sooth: "No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You are my mate. You have been since the day you were conceived, I just hadn't found you yet. I've never hated you, and I never will. Please believe me Harry." "He did his best to keep you safe Harry" Albus stated "He's saved you quite a few times." Harry looked disbelieving at Headmaster Dumbledore. An uncomfortable silence spread through the room, and Harry seemed to be searching for something in Albus' eyes, something that hadn't been found yet when the silence was suddenly broken.

"Why aren't you freaked out?" Ron quite suddenly and loudly questioned- no, interrogated his parents. "Why aren't you screaming like you do in your howlers?"

"Ron, dear, we knew. Albus called us, the evening of the opening feast your first year; when Severus and Draco recognized you. They explained it to us, But we couldn't tell you. We had to make sure, that our grandchild, your son, was safe." Molly answered. "And since we see Harry as our surrogate son, we were also told about Harry, later of course, after Second Year." Arthur finished.

"He knows it." Harry spontaneously murmured.

"What did you say dear?" Molly asked Harry.

"He knows it. Sirius knows it. Am I right?" Albus sighed "Yes Harry, he knows. He is, after all, your godfather. Like with Molly and Arthur, we told him. We had too." Albus spoke.

"So, how is it possible that I´m one of Draco´s parents? He's older than me by two months." Harry was beginning to wonder if this was nothing but a dream, and he'd wake back on Privet Drive.

"Magic has herself a wicked sense of humor, my dear boy. It´s the magic that forms a child. So, even when the true mates are not together, or know not of each other, the child created is a child made by all the soul mates' magics. Your magic is already there, even when you are still inside your mother's womb. Draco was born before you, you are correct. But his pregnancy didn't last 9 months. It only lasted about 7 months resulting in Draco being born premature. Your mother was already pregnant with you, by a week, so your magic was already there. I know it´s quite confusing, but as Disney says, it's magic." Albus answered, the twinkle in his eyes glowing. There went Harry's partial hope that it was all just a dream.

"Wait, who's the bearer, cuz I don't know about any of you, but I don't particularly want a kid growing in me." Ron spoke up, losing some of the shock that hindered his reactions.

It was like every head in the room turned at once to took at Harry. Draco was trying to get to him again, thankfully, Lucius was holding the child back. It took a second or two for Harry to register what it meant.

"Oh" he blushed.

For a few moments, there was silence

"What will happen now?" Harry questioned minutely, reminding the occupants of the room that the two Gryffindor were still just children.

"Well, that depends on your decisions." Albus replied.

Harry looked down to where his hands rested in lap, counting faint scars and callouses. "Well, it's a lot to take in. Can I have time to process it all?"

"Of course you can, Harry" Severus answered, slightly worried. This didn't go well as well as they hoped, but not as bad as it could have either. They hadn't been rejected, but they hadn't exactly been accepted either.

Harry stood and made his way to the door. He stopped in front of it, turning.

"I'm not rejecting any of you. I just need to process all that's happened. We will talk, and I will listen, I promise. Good night, professors, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, Malfoy." Harry slid through the door, missing the gleams of hope in Severus', Lucius', and Draco's eyes. They hadn't been rejected. They had a chance. Ron slowly stood, going to follow Harry. Before he left the room, he spoke, not turning around:

"Like Harry said, I'm not rejecting you. We'll talk and I'll hear ya' out. 'Nite." With that he, he turned and slipped from the room, in pursuit of his best friend.

_Please review. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**These wonderful characters belong to JKR only! I´m just borrowing them for fun. :o)**

**This is my first fanfic ever! I´m not a native speaker. **

**Beta: snarryislife (thank you so much *hugs*)**

**Co-author: snarryislife **

**Please note this will be slash! Meaning Boy/Boy/Boy/Boy!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Reviews are welcome. Please no flames!**

**If slash is not you cup of tea, please go back to another story!  
>The rest, please enjoy! :o)<strong>

**MrsSnape2u: Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it**

**snarryislife: big hug!**

**Snape´sPurpleFanta: Thank you :o)**

**GoddessonmyKnees: There will be :o) hope you like the new one.**

**Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child: Thank you :o), hope you enjoy the new one **

**Justpucky: It will come soon, promise :o)**

**: No, sorry, no such thing. Hope you enjoy non-the less.**

**bookwormqueen7: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it **

**Snape´sPupleFanta: Thank you :o) **

**Valinda Blade: Thank you. Here is the next chapter. I´ll do my best with the updates, but can´t really promise.**

**Silver Green Flames: Thank you so much. It will not be easy for Severus and Lucius. Here is the new chapter. :o)**

**I´ll try to write in3rd person. If there is POV, mostly they will be Severus and Harry, but I´ll try to point it out. **

**Also, there will be mpreg in later chapters, just so no one can later say, it hadn't been told!**

**Now, on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

"Well, that could have been worse" Albus spoke as the door shut behind the lanky red-head.

"Yes, but it also could have been better." Minerva responded, looking towards the only Slytherins in the room.

"Don't worry, they'll come to terms with it." Molly assured them.

"Since we can´t do anything more tonight, I suggest we all say our good-byes so we may be rejuvenated for whatever tomorrow may bring. Everything will work out in the end. I´m sure of it." Albus spoke. Lucius, Severus and Draco simply nodded.

After hugging her grandson, and future son-in-laws, despite their protests, Molly and Arthur floo'd back to the Burrow. The Slytherins bid their good nights, leaving for their quarters. Minerva remained with Albus, a question on the tip of her tongue.

"What do you think Albus, will they really accept them?"

"Yes, I think they will, Minny. Harry loves family. He would do anything to protect it. And whether he realizes it or not, the bond between he and his mates is strong. Very strong. Since he is the bearer, his bond with Draco is even stronger, just as Draco shares his strongest bond with Harry. No, there is no way Harry could reject them. And, young Ronald wouldn't dare leave his best friend in the hands of Slytherins" Albus answered, steepeling his fingers.

"We´ll see Albus. We´ll see. Good night."

"Good night, Minny." With that, Minerva also took her leave; Albus still seated, contemplating.

The two befuddled mates soon found themselves seated around the fire in the Common Room, their conversation protected by silencing spells and a few well-place 'Notice-Me-Not' charms, pouring their hearts and thought to a busy-haired witch, who took the topic entirely to well.

The witch, one Hermione Granger, was, _surprised_ by the information her best friends were dictating to her,

"..and my son just so happens to be older than me by two months." Harry finished the semi-rant he and Ron had thrown at Hermione. They sat a few moments, Hermione, knowing inside herself that her two best friends would have to accept the bond in the end for their own sake, and for selfish reasons that, _dammit,_ did they know how rare it was to find cases like theirs? They had better bloody well get their asses with their mates because Hermione was going to write a fucking book on it. Hermione studied her best friends. Who could she break down the easiest?

An evil smirk formed in the girl's mind.

It was mean, probably border-line cruel, but fuck it all, she was pms'ing, she was hungry, she wanted some goddamn chocolate, some fucking ice cream, and some bloody Midol, and then her best friend's come in with a research topic that writing a book on could make enough money to turn a third-world country into a thriving metropolis, and they couldn't make up their mind whether of not they would accept it!

So, she was going to play on every insecurity on weakness Harry had in such a nice, girly, motherly way, the poor kid wouldn't know what hit him.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Harry questioned, anxiety and a tiny bit of fear evident on his practically anorexic features, still pale from the Headmaster's office "This is a nightmare." The youngest of the trio further lamented.

"Harry, just think about it. They looked horribly worried at dinner, and now that you've told me, the most logical reason for that worry is their worry about you and Ron and they're worry of your possible rejection. They would never hurt you. They can´t. Think about it from their stand point." Hermione spoke, the ever present voice of reason.

"Think about what Draco must feel like, waiting desperately for years to find his mother (bearer for those out their anti-gender role bending,) and when he finally finds him, the chance of him rejecting him outweighs any other possibility?" Hermione smirked internally as she watched Harry's resolve crumbled like a house of cards in a hurricane.

"So! What about the stuff that happened? Are we just supposed to forget it?" Ron practically shouted, "Malfoy tried to kill Harry! Not to mention all the other shit!" Ron exclaimed, his temper flaring for reasons he could understand.

"And what if he didn't? What if all that happened was a misunderstanding? What if we got it wrong? You have to give them the chance to explain everything to you." Hermione paid no mind to the fuming red-head.

"Can we just talk about something else, like the Tournament?" Harry spoke, his arms wrapped around himself in a poor shadow of a comforting embrace.

Hermione sighed, but did as asked, and quickly the conversation took off, Ron complaining to Hermione about the colorful cube game she was attempting to solve, the conversation lasting only long enough for Harry to hurriedly copy summer homework (much to the disaprovement [for all you proper language people out there, despite some saying disaprovement is not a word, it is in Webster's Dictionary.] of the resident know-it-all) before trotting to their comfortable beds, and falling quickly into Morpheus' (bitter)sweet embrace.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, (where else could you find the youngest person to obtain the title of Potions Master? At the barbers?) Severus, Lucius, and their only child (so far) feel into the stupefaction that is only achieved by heart-felt discussions. (Or movies like Titanic)

"So, what are we going to do now?" Draco question, mentally wincing at the way his voice cracked. How he _loathed_ puberty.

"We knew it would be difficult." Severus lamented.

"At least they will hear us out." Lucius responded, reaching over to take Severus' potion stained hand in his own.

"Do you think they'll accept us?" Draco questioned quietly. He was worried, that maybe he had ruined everything with his rushed action. But he couldn't help it. He had felt the need to hug them so strong. Draco felt miserable.

"I´m sorry." Draco chocked out, "I ruined everything." Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Lucius and Severus instantly pulled the 14-year-old into their arms, comforting the best they could.

"You did nothing wrong Draco. It´s OK." Severus' velvet voice spoke soothingly.

"We understand, that you needed to do it." Lucius murmured into their son's hair. They sat there for another hour, until Draco had calmed down enough to drag himself off to his bedroom in the Potions Master's quarters, to emotionally and physically exhausted to even make it to the Slytherin common room.

"Do you think we really have a chance to explain it all to them?" Lucius questioned his lover.

"Yes, I know we will. Harry promised, and if there is anything I know about Harry Potter, besides a lack of talent in potions, Harry never breaks a promise." Severus responded.

"Bed?" Severus question, standing. Lucius nodded.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Severus nodded, a rare, tentative smile fluttering on his lips.

For somebody who was exhausted, Harry, as usual, gained little sleep that night, and woke up at an ungodly hour, due to a nightmare. As the adrenaline that comes from fighting the terrifying opponents of your imagination and memory faded, Harry began to muddle through the situation he found himself in the evening before.

_What am I to do?_ The one mantra that finds it's way into any and all cognitive beings thoughts could very well summon up the green-eyed Gryffindor's thoughts.

Sirius had known, the elusive godfather existent only in memory and writing having been the one to prepare the recently turned 14-year-old all about Soulmates.

'_Soulmates are very special people, Harry, made just for you. Whoever turns out to be your soulmate, you need to give them a chance. Not everything is ever as it seems. If it was, you should have been born and wrapped in a pink blanket.' _The words that had at the time, left Harry slightly confused, yet indignant at the fact his godfather dared to call him a girl. (didn't the man know that all girls but Hermione had cooties?) Now the words seemed like the god-send advice Harry knew, but would never admit to, he needed.

Harry sat a few moments, weighing pros and cons with such Slytherin like modus operendi, that one would seriously question the Sorting Hat's placement.

Harry rubbed a hand across his eyes to removed the nightly accumulation of eye grit. He knew what he had to do.

Harry cast a quick tempus charm, a wispy _07:00 morning_ appeared in the air in front of his face. The 14 year-old left out a soft huff, dragging himself from his bed, and making said bed. Harry ran a hand through his disheveled hair, going to his fastidiously arranged trunk to pull the meticulously packed bathroom supplies, consisting of a toothbrush, that, though bought before his first year, had been kept almost obsessively in pristine condition, soaps, shampoos, deodorants, body sprays (despite Harry's attempts to be manly, he really couldn't stand the smell of cologne on his person, on others, okay, but not on him), conditioners, and, (he would never let the other guys know) _lotions_ that had been either given to him by Hermione (which also came with a book on the history of hygiene products,) by Neville (who made said hygiene products with his Grandmother using the plants and herbs that grew in their Greenhouses.) Or had been snitched from stores in an attempt to stay as clean as possible.

Harry place, gently, the bag onto the floor, before collecting the precisely folded clothing he would wear that day. Standing up and replacing the spells he had researched after-hours in the library that would keep people out of his trunk and belongs, Harry made his way to the bathroom, noting that Ron wasn't in his bed. Instead, Ron was found as Harry entered the bathroom, the red-head poised to brush his teeth with the autographed Cuddly Cannons toothbrush that Harry had bought, and gotten signed, at the beginning of third year while in Diagon Alley, placing it under a stasis charm and hiding it in his trunk until Ron's birthday (along with Lindsey Stirling CD that he had slipped into Muggle London to procure since she happened to be Hermione's favorite musician.) "Morning" Harry gave the casual greeting one gives to those people they know so well that it isn't awkward to be in the bathroom together.

"Morning Harry" Ron answered, he paused a moment, toothbrush wield like a shield, "Listen, I was thinkin'(a dangerous pass-time indeed) and, I wanna hear what they hav' ta say. And if they aren't complete pricks, in which case I'll punch 'em and walk out, I'll take some time ta decide what I wanna do."Harry nodded. A small smile crossing his features. Ron was growing up, seeing as he wasn't screaming, shouting, ranting, and basically terrifying Harry.

"I want to hear what they have to say, as well. I was thinking, that since we don't have lessons today (Thank God, Merlin, and under paid workers that September 1st CAN and WILL fall on a Friday,) that we could do it today, if it wouldn't be to much of a hassle."

Ron nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I can ask Dumbledore before breakfast if he would arrange everything. This is a good idea Harry." Ron flashed a grin to the smaller Gryffindor before returning to tackle the ever present war teenage boys have with getting ready.

After Ron finished, he left the tower, making his way to the Headmaster's Office, his mind whirring.

A muttered 'snickers' and trip up a moving staircase latter, he found himself seated in front of the elderly, but exuberant Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah! Mr. Weasley, Lemon drop? How may I help you this fine morning?" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

"Nah, thanks for offerin' though. p'fessa, Harry and I want to hear what Snape and the Malfoys have to say has to say. Harry thought that today would be a good day to do so since we ain't got classes, so, could we, you know, talk to 'em?" Ron looked awkward, but his voice was strong, his Devon accent making his speech relaxed, slow, flowing.

"Of course Ronald! I´ll ask everyone to be here. Would half an hour after breakfast be OK?" Ron gave a half smile and nod.

"That'd be cool, thanks P'fessa'." Ron stood, following his stomach to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Albus floo'd Molly and Arthur to tell them the news, and that half an hour after breakfast would be a lovely time for a chat. Albus grinned, he loved meddling.

The Great Hall for breakfast seemed a lovely place to be, so, that was where Albus went. Seating himself quietly, and making sure that the news of the impending conversation that two Gryffindor first years wished to have.

At the hidden glee on his Slytherin boys' faces; Albus felt like it deserved another level of twinkle.

After breakfast, Albus, Minerva, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Molly and Arthur were seated almost in the exact same positions as the night before, though now they were awaiting the arrival of the Gryffindor 4th years. After five minutes of waiting, a knock alerted them to the presence of their last conversationalists.

"Enter!" Albus called.

The door opened to reveal the two Gryffindor boys.

It was time to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**These wonderful characters belong to JKR only! I´m just borrowing them for fun. :o)**

**This is my first fanfic ever! I´m not a native speaker. **

**Beta: snarryislife (thank you so much *hugs*)**

**Co-author: snarryislife **

**Please note this will be slash! Meaning Boy/Boy/Boy/Boy!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Reviews are welcome. Please no flames!**

**If slash is not you cup of tea, please go back to another story!  
>The rest, please enjoy! :o)<strong>

**MrsSnape2u: Thank you. Here is something you´ll enjoy I think ;o) Hope you like it**

**snarryislife: big hug!**

**Snape´sPurpleFanta: Thank you :o) Please enjoy **

**Sm1982: Thank you :o) yeah, but I needed some people in the room, otherwise I think I would have killed someone. Here is the new chapter, hope you like it. **

**I´ll try to write in3rd person. If there is POV, mostly they will be Severus and Harry, but I´ll try to point it out. **

**Also, there will be mpreg in later chapters, just so no one can later say, it hadn't been told!**

**Dear readers: Hi, this is your Beta/co-author speaking. It has come to my attention while editing, that it is extremely hard to write heart-felt words, in aristocratic speech patterns. Please, forgive our obviously poor writers a break.**

**Also, this beta wants to thank all of the reviewers, favors, and alerters. This chapter, the beta wants to say thanks to Snape's Purplefanta, for having an epic username. **

**Now, on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

"Thank your for this chance to explain our motives." Lucius stated, nodding towards his potions master lover to begin, once the two 14 year-old mates took their seats among the office crowd.

"First of all, we don't hate you, really. When we first saw you, we knew you where our mates. We could recognize you, because you were 11, the age a true soulmate can be recognized by a soulmate who is 14 years or older." Severus began.

"When you came into the Great Hall 3 years ago, I knew the moment I set my eyes on you both, that you were our last mates." Severus took a deep breath, readying himself for the difficult conversation.

"Your first year, when you thought I wanted to procure the philosopher's (beta note: sorcerer's in the American edition) stone, I tried to protect it from Quirrill, that _bastard_. In that first year, he did a lot to harm you, Harry. He was the one that spelled your broom, trying to kill you. I did a counter spell to reverse his, but than my robes caught fire and I had to stop. Thank Merlin that Quirrill was seated behind me, so he was distracted as well. If he hadn't have been, he would Harry. Then, when you were in the cavern where the stone was, and he attacked you, I did everything in my power to get inside to save you."

"I helped him but we weren't fast enough" Albus explained. Severus sent a look to Albus before continuing.

"And, oh _God,_ you were both unconscious. And Harry, _Harry_, you were laying there, with Quirrill's ashes to the side, and that thrice-damned stone in your hand. It was like my heart had been ripped from me at the sight of both of you laying unconscious, and maybe dead." Severus paused, and in an uncharacteristic moment, took a shuddering breath.

"I tried to help in second year, with the basilisk, but I couldn't get to either of you, so I made Albus send Fawks. I was so relieved when you both came back alive. Your third year, I was, loath I am to say, jealous of Lupin, not because I don't like him, we have settled our differences a long time ago, but because he could get to know the both of you. So I followed you, and then when Lupin went feral, I had to save you." Ron and Harry nodded, both remembering the terrifying night.

"Only a part of that was because I´m a professor who has to protect the students. The biggest part was because you are my mates and I just wanted to be there for you and protect you. I must admit, I came very close to revealing myself to you that night." Severus shook his had, as if to clear his mind. "I was horrible to you both, because I couldn't reveal myself to you, I am truly sorry." Harry and Ron simply nodded as the man finished speaking, his words sinking in. Emerald eyes glanced to the silver-eyed Adonis seated next to the Potions Master, a silent signal to begin.

"I never tired to kill you, really, I didn't know about the journal, if I had know, I would have destroyed the vile thing myself. I fight against Voldemort. I don't want him to rule. I don't hate muggleborn or half-bloods. I didn't sent Dobby to kill you Harry. That wasn't me, I swear on my magic. I don't hate your family Ron. We have sorted out everything, the feud is no more. Before I knew you where my mate, my parents and I had already started to reconnect with your family. We had started to put our differences aside. And then, when we found you, we were happy, because we finally had a very good reason to end the feud." Ron looked towards his parents, searching for conformation,

"He speaks no lies, Ron. They flooed us and told us everything. We didn't know how to react at first; of course we knew about Severus' and Lucius' positions, that they can be trusted, but then there was also the feud. But we knew good and well that we weren't going to ruin our son's chance happiness because of something no one remembers the cause of! We all set down and talked for a long while, and put our differences aside. Your father and I want you to be happy and that you can choose from your heart. That only works when there isn't a family feud you have to consider and you might think that because of that, that you have to miss you chance with your mates. We stand behind you, whatever you choose. The both of you." Molly spoke, looking at Ron and Harry. Ron grinned at his parents, and inside, Harry felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread though him, he was included.

...

"You are my other parents.I just knew, that you are my mum, I can feel it, a void inside me was filled, when I found you." Draco rushed the words out.

"Slow down Draco." Lucius spoke in a stern voice.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled, subdued. "I don't hate you. I never have. Please believe me. I know I've come across as a git, and it doesn't excuse what I've said and done, but I've had to pretend in a way, because of Father's position." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "All I wanted was to be close to you. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell you who I was, or what you were to me. And then you didn't notice me, so I did everything I could to make you both notice me. And I went to far. If I could change it, I would. And I sorry. Sorry." His voice was soft.

"Please give me a chance to show you, I really am sorry. I-I just wanted my last parents with me and I couldn't have you at the time." Draco stood, practically leaping to Harry. He fell to his knees at Harry´s feet, enfolding the black-haired boys leg in a desperate hold.

"Please, please. I´m so sorry." Draco sobbed. He clutched at Harry´s leg tighter, ignoring Severus who had jumped from his chair, attempting to pull the blond boy off of the emerald-eyed one.

"Please, I´m so sorry, please." Tears fell from Draco eyes, never wanting to let go for fear of what would happen.

…

Harry really didn't know what to do that moment. The room was quite except for Severus, who was valiantly trying to pry Draco from Harry. Harry could practically taste the other boys fear. The fear of being rejected, the rejection of Harry and Ron, of his family. The fear of devastation, the fear that he had ruined his only chance.

...

"Draco" Severus' was soft, but insisting, "Let got of Harry."

Draco simply sobbed harder, his desperate grip tightening.

"No, no, please, please. I´m sorry." Ron looked slightly horrified at the scene unfolding before him. Draco was sobbing, tears and snot streaming down Malfoy Jr.'s face, his tight hold upon Ron's best friend tightening even more.(Beta note: so sweet, but, ew.) (Author note: Yeah sweet, but did we really have to put he snot stuff in? Yes! Because it just makes is so much more believable)

...

Harry looked at the sobbing boy clutching at him, terrified of the rejection that seemed so inevitable. And he recognized that little boy. And Harry's heart shattered for that little boy.

Harry's arms enclosed Draco, small, seeker's hands rubbed soothing circles on the blond boy's back.

"Shh, it'll be alright. Please don't cry. Shh." The words of comfort Harry had sought but never found came naturally as he slid to he's knees. Draco looked at the mother he had sought his entire life, tears and snot dripping down his pale features, terrified to be pushed away. Harry just smiled, pulled the boy to him, enclosed his child in too-thin arms, and held him while he cried.

...

Ron, until know a watcher from the sidelines, stood, and made his way to sink to his knees beside the duo. His arms enclose them both; large, freckle-covered hands add to Harry's in soothing motions. Words that Ron always seemed to screw up when it mattered, simply flowed.

...

"Shh Draco darling, calm down. Everything will work out, I´m sure." Harry whispered as the blonde's sobs finally started to recede after a few the blond calmed enough where there was only sniffling, Harry gently lead him back to his place, seating the child before returning to his own chair. Ron took that moment to take his own place, glancing at the emerald eyed Gryffindor. It seemed as if a unspoken conversation took place between the duo as silence reined king in the office. Ron nodded once to Harry. The boy jerked his head before turning his attention to the Slytherins in the room.

Harry took a steadying breath, repeating the words that he had learnt that morning;

"I, Harry James Potter, accept that you, Severus Tobias Snape, and you, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, are my predestined soulmates. The act of fulfilling the soulmate bond is left in decision, until a time at which the bonds of trust between us are flowing strong with good magic. Draconis Lucius Malfoy, I, Harry James Potter, accept that you are my son, but I procure time for ourselves to know each other better, before fulfilling the parental bonds." Harry paused, the tingle of magic shifting through the room. He continued, "You all have masks and that is what I know about you. I´d like to get to know you and then see where it goes. I´m not rejecting you."

...

Ron cleared his throat "I, Ronald Billius Weasley, accept that you, Severus Tobias Snape, and you, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, are my predestined soulmates. The act of fulfilling the soulmate bond is left in decision, until a time at which the bonds of trust between us are flowing strong with good magic. Draconis Lucius Malfoy, I, Ronald Billius Weasley, accept that you are my son, but I procure time for ourselves to know each other better, before fulfilling the parental bonds."

...

Severus and Lucius let out a breath, which they hadn't know they where holding. Ron and Harry gave them a chance. They were giving them a chance to get to know them. They got the chance to prove how serious they were. It was all they had hoped for in that moment. They would do everything in their power, to prove their worth to Ron and Harry.

...

Draco beamed ecstatically. His other parents hadn't rejected him. He had even been held by his Mum! Draco was happy. He would show them, he would prove to his mum and dad that he wasn't the prick he had acted. He would show them how serious he was. He wanted nothing more than his whole family. And now he was the closer to that then he had ever been before.

...

Molly and Arthur came to Ron and Harry and hugged them, worried, yet proud, of their son's, and hopeful son-in-law's, decision. It was the best they would get for now.

...

The talking continued for an hour or so before Harry realized the time.

"We have to go now, we promised Hagrid that we would have tea with him today." Then, something nobody had expected happened. Harry wrapped Draco in a hug. His attention was then turned to Severus and Lucius at the sound of a masculine voice.

"How about we meet tomorrow and have a picnic at the lake? We could talk some more." Severus asked. Harry hesitated for a moment, before grinning,

"Sure, that would be nice."

"Yea, tha'd be a'righ'"Ron mumbled, and with out really realizing it, gave a quick hug to Draco. also hugs Draco, following Harry from the Office.

...

An embrace, a real embrace that parents give their children before going somewhere. And it had the effect of Draco beaming like a small child. He was happy, beyond happy.

...

Severus and Lucius allowed the glee for their son to overcome the bitter anguish from the barriers still between their mates and their selves. They knew it would be easier for the stunning 14-year-olds to bond with Draco first. He was their child after all, and as the Romans said, a mother's bond to her child is at most times greater than her bond with her lover. They wouldn't begrudge their son that joy.

They too, left the office, thoughts, ideas, both swiftly swirling in their mind. A picnic, a real picnic with Harry and Ron.

For tomorrow would be a new day, for once, it looked bright.

_**Please Review**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**These wonderful characters belong to JKR only! I´m just borrowing them for fun. :o)**

**This is my first fanfic ever! I´m not a native speaker. **

**Beta: snarryislife (thank you so much *hugs*)**

**Co-author: snarryislife **

**Please note this will be slash! Meaning Boy/Boy/Boy/Boy!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Reviews are welcome. Please no flames!**

**If slash is not you cup of tea, please go back to another story!  
>The rest, please enjoy! :o)<strong>

**snarryislife: big hug!**

**: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**WalkingDeadLover: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. :o)**

**I´ll try to write in3rd person. If there is POV, mostly they will be Severus and Harry, but I´ll try to point it out. **

**Also, there will be mpreg in later chapters, just so no one can later say, it hadn't been told!**

**Dear readers: Hi, this is your Beta/co-author speaking. It has come to my attention while editing, that it is extremely hard to write heart-felt words, in aristocratic speech patterns. Please, forgive our obviously poor writers a break.**

**Also, this beta wants to thank all of the reviewers, favors, and alerters. **

**Now, on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

Severus, Lucius, and an emotionally exhausted Draco returned to their chambers in the dungeons. The slightly chilly and damp, but surprisingly homey, stone walls greeted them with soft trendles of magic. Yet the trios thoughts revolved not around the atmosphere enveloping them, but their task to prove their selves to the two who held their hearts. They had to plan a pic-nic better than any had been planed before.

Severus whispered the password to their portrait, The Lady of Shallot [b/n: actual painting by John William Waterhouse, google it, it's beautiful.] (Really, what did people expect to be their portrait, something like a snake? They were spies, honestly, they wouldn't be that obvious.) Lucius and Draco entered behind the potions master, who had gracefully seated himself on the baize, fluffy pillows and all, comfortable couch before the fireplace.

"Alright, they have given us a chance." Severus mused with joy in his voice, "We have to do it right, because, there won´t be a second one." The blonds agreed, the youngest taking a place on the couch next to his dad, the older, proceeding to pace. Lucius, ever a planner, began to question aloud the thoughts running through his mind to formulate a plan.

"So what will we do tomorrow? It must be special. It´s the first real meeting. Just us." Silence met him, until Draco arced an eyebrow and slightly tilted his head, a brilliant idea having planted itself in his mind.

"We could ask the house elves if the will provide us with food and drinks, and if they know what Mum and Daddy like and if they could make it for us." Severus and Lucius looked at their son with high eyebrows.

"Mum and Daddy?" Lucius questioned incredulously, startled. Draco blushed lightly, but nodded.

"Yeah. You're Father, Severus is Dad, Ron is Daddy and, Harry is Mum. I've waited so long to know them, to be able to say those two words. Mum and Daddy." Draco smiled, his gaze seeing something his Father and Dad could not, his thoughts, revolving around what he told them. Severus and Lucius glanced to each other.

"It´s alright Draco." Severus reassured, "We like those words as well."

Lucius nodded "And you have a wonderful idea. To ask the house elves is a splendid solution." Severus nodded and called for Sapie (short for: Sapientissimi) the head of the Hogwarts house elves. With a soft pop an elderly female house elf appeared.

"What can Sapie do for Master Snape, sir?"

"We need your help" Severus responded. Sapie inclined her elderly head, waiting for him to continue.

"You know many things others don't know, because you have earned a place in which you observe (b/n: If you can tell me where that line comes from, I'll ask our lovely author to dedicate a chapter to you.). I know that you know what most of the students like and dislike when eating." Sapie nodded once more, a grace about her that was not normally associated with house elves. "Would you please tell us, what Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley like the most?" Sapie smiled. The female house elf bobbed her elfy head slowly, a house elf grin overtaking her features, making her look years younger.

"Yes Sapie know very good what Mister Ron Wheezy and Mister Harry Potter sir like. They's be in the kitchens much, always needing foods. Sapie be knowing Mister Harry Potter sir need more meat on his bones to be good _cyll _[bearer, elven]. Sapie be knowing Mister Ron Wheezy be's needing to be strong for _k'ared hên _[making child, elven]" Lucius wanted so much to shift from one foot to the other, his impatient growing, barely processing the use of the ancient elven tongue. The blasted thing needed to hurry up and tell them!

"Young mister Wheezy eats everything he be hasing, but no vegitables (b/n: purposeful misspelling). Mister Harry Potter sir, he be likes sandwiches with turkey and with tuna, hamburgers and everything with chicken. Mister Harry Potter sir be loving when Sapie makes moussaka and aubergine souffle and mousse al chocolate. He be no likeing peas or mice or paprika." Sapie stopped, her elderly gaze drifting to Severus first, and then Lucius, to Draco, and finally landing back on the Potions Master.

...

Severus pensively began to calculate and plan.

"Sapie, could you arrange to have all of that you mentioned available tomorrow around noon? And some drinks as well? Butterbeer, water, lemonade and tea?" Sapie nodded at that. "And would it be possible to have also roast beef and vitello tonnato?" Sapie nodded again "Thank you, that will be all." With that Sapie gifted them with an all knowing look, before disappearing with an almost silent 'pop'.

Lucius took the hand of his adult lover, intertwining their fingers.

"Since the food is settled, we will need blankets and cushions. And we need to find the perfect place. One with a nice view and out of sight from other students." Severus nodded, squeezing the hand reassuringly.

"I know the perfect place" Draco grinned. It was settled.

The three lounged in their dungeon home; tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

...

Harry and Ron sat at on a bench at Hagrid's hut, their mugs of tea placed in front of them, ready to be pretended to drink. Hermione was seated in a chair near them, her mug in much the same position. Harry was swimming in his thoughts after the talk with Severus, Lucius and Draco.

...

Hagrid was seated in his chair, watching the young Gryffindors. Harry and Ron had told him what had happened. He was baffled, to say the least. But, very, very happy for his friends.

"Wow, tru' soulmate'. Tha' be rare. Yun's be lucky. Mos' pe'pl' dream of tha' but the' ne'er meet 'em or even hav' 'em. It´s li'e wit' ta hippogri', it v'ry rare an' needs specia' trea'men'. Ya see, it´s har', to gid a hippogri' ta trus' ya, but once ya' achieve tha', ta frien'shi' of this beau'ifu' creatur' is yun's. But ya …"

...

The rest of Hagrid´s speech was lost to Harry and Ron, their thoughts to deep and enveloping. Hermione's gaze drifted from one to the other before returning to the Rubik Cube.

"… and that is how you do it. And …" Harry suddenly stood, startling the other occupants of the room

"We have to go Hagrid. Thank you for the tea!"

"Anytime 'arry" Hagrid answers "See yun's in ta Grea' 'all." (b/n: do you know how hard it is to write in dialect? Review to take away the pain from it.) With that and a quick hug, the three Gryffindors were heading for the common room.

...

"So," Hermione began, twisting the multi-colored cube in her hand some more (after they had reached the common room, took a seat, put up silence charms of course.), "how did it got? What happened?" She looked from Ron to Harry and back to her cube.

"Well" Ron answered "We accepted them as our mates, but if a relationship develops, only time will tell." Harry nodded in agreement, allowing his friend/mate to continue,

"We only know their masks. We want to get to know the real Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. So, we're giving them a chance for them to show us."

"And Draco?" Hermione questioned, her eyes never leaving the addicting cube, "what about him?" Harry smiled softly, the kind a mother has when talking about their children.

"We accepted him as our son. But we want to get to know him first, before we fulfill the paternal bond. And they accepted to that."

They spoke for a while longer, before the growling of Ron's every empty stomach broke them from their dialogue. Harry cast a tempus, noting that is was 18:00 (b/n: 6:00pm)

"Time for dinner, we should leave for the Great Hall, before Ron decides to eat us, Herms." The three left the haven for red and gold in laughter and camaraderie.

…

Harry glanced around the Great Hall, his emerald gaze landing on the Slytherin table. Specifically on the blond boy seated between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, the tree boys pretending that they weren't excited about what ever they were discussing. Harry allowed himself a gentle smile, one that morphed into a larger one as the blond glanced up and spotted him. Draco's lit up with a huge boyish grin, Harry's smile widened, inclining his head towards the other boy. _His son. _Harry's gaze drifted to the head table, where his eyes met silver and onyx. Harry allowed a smile to caress his lips, feeling funny butterflies in his stomach when the two men allowed small smiles to return to him. It made then look younger, aliver, happier, even prettier.

...

Dinner concluded, and the Gryffindor tradition commenced. In the Gryffindor common room the students had sat up a game. It was tradition, that at the beginning of a new school year, the Gryffindors would play it. Don´t say, the magical version of Tabu. The four teams were made, the game was on.

After three hours, of much laughter, Hermione's delighted shout that "Sweet Mary and Joseph, I finished one side the blasted cube!," and the end of the game, the students began to meander to their dorms.

Harry yawned. He tossed a good night to Hermione (who was valiantly trying to solve the Rubik's Cube), Ron right behind him with a murmured, 'She's scary when she's like this'.

...

Separately, yet in tune in only a way dorm mates can be, the preformed their nightly rituals. Once ready, Harry pulled Ron to his bed, closing and securing the curtains with a few quick spells. Harry turned towards Ron, looking him in his Weasley blue eyes.

"We need to talk" It was but a whisper from Harry's lips. Ron nodded, maneuvering into a comfortable position.

"We haven't talked about this, at all, since this all started. You really didn't know?" Harry question, too-bright emerald eyes gazing at Ron.

"No Harry, I really didn't know, I promise. I´ve been asking myself the whole time, why didn't I recognize them, when I turned 14." Ron looked Harry in the eyes.

"Do you accept me as your mate? I mean, we now each other for quite some time now." Harry thought, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"Yes, I accept, that you are my mate, like with the others. But I can´t accept you as a mate just yet. It will be all of you, or …." Harry trailed off.

"All of us, or none of us. I understand that. What about Draco?" Ron inquired.

Harry's teeth once more found his bottom lip, his gaze directed to the side. His emerald eyes slowly snapped back to Ron, his answer ready.

"Well, he is our son, there is no doubt about that. And … I like the idea. It's really weird, because really, the first time I heard, I was just … it couldn't be. I thought I would never accept it." Ron nodded. "But now…you know Ron, it´s really strange, but it is like…I have a connection. Hell, I looked if he has eaten properly this evening." Harry fidgeted with his pyjama shirt. "After he cried today, something changed inside me. I don't want to see him cry. Especially not because of me. It makes me sad." A tear glided down Harry´s cheek. "I never want that my child cries. I want to protect him from everything and anything. Is that strange?" Harry asks Ron. Ron shook his head, placing a hand upon Harry´s arm.

"No Harry, 's'not strange. I wanna protect him. And I got the same connected feeling too. But you have and always will have, the strongest bond with him, out of all of us. That's 'cause you are his mother, even if you didn't given birth to him, the bond you two share, will always be stronger than anything else. It just works that way." Ron shrugged. Without really thinking, the red-head pulled Harry into his arms, hugging him.

...

Harry reveled in the hug, Ron just knew. The red-head (beta note: Alright, readers, does anybody have anything against a ginger beta referring to Ron a ginger?) closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Harry's. His gangly form tightened around the much smaller form of Harry, holding the boy in a tight hug until Harry pulled away.

"Good night." the black-haired boy whispered, retreating to his bed and covers.

"'Nite, Harry." Ron replied, laying himself in his own bed, surrounding himself with the type of fluffiness only associated with the dorm room covers. After a few minutes they both are fast asleep.

And Harry, didn't have any nightmares at all.

(...) … (...)

Sapie = short form for spientissimi (Latin for wisest)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **True Soulmates: _Chapter 8_

**Author: **Joytiger

**Co-Author: **Snarryislife

**Beta: **Snarryislife

**Disclaimer:** If either the author or the beta owned this fandom, they could answer this question: "If your canoe is stuck in a tree with both headlights out, how many pancakes will it take to get to the moon?"

**Author's Note:**

**Beta's Note: **GOMESEI! I am so sorry it took me so long to edit this guys! None of this is Joytiger's fault! I've been up in Washington D.C. rallying against S.O.P.A. and P.I.P.A. and just recently got back home. Also! Join the fight against ACTA! Save our Internet and our Fanfiction!

Rori Potter: Thank you :o) Here is the next chapter.

MrsSnape2u: Thank you :o) Sorry for taking so long. Life got in the way.

: Thank you :o)

honksfan4life: Thank you. There will be

Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child: Thank you so much :o) Happy you liked it

TwistedSavior: Thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter.

eideticMeMoRy22: Thank you

TwilightMelodiac: Thank you. Here is more. Hope you enjoy.

**This is a moresome and slash! Meaning male/male/male/male. There will also be Mpreg in later chapters. So if this is not you cup of tee, please get back to the main page. **

**Also please no flames.**

**Thanks everyone for reading. Also thank you to all the ones that put alerts and favorites on the story or me. You make my day. **

**so, on with the tory. Please enjoy.**

…

Harry awoke to the warmth of the sun caressing his face. He cast a quick tempus, after placing his glasses on his feminine nose, to see that it is 6:50 in the morning. Harry groaned. It was Sunday, for crying out loud, why did he need to get up so early? Not even Hermione got up this early on weekends. Harry attempted the attempt we all make when faced with such a dilemma as waking so early, he tried to go back to sleep, he really did. After 20 minutes or so of tossing and turning, Harry gave up, opting to drift comfortably through his thoughts on the last few days. He had been back at Hogwarts for not even 48 hours and what happened? He had found a…a...a family. It was the first time Harry thought about it in such a way. HIS family, he had found HIS family. A son, A son, three dashing mates, and the too-thin, emerald eyed boy, almost couldn't believe it.

Yet he couldn't not believe either.

...

In the bed next to his own, Ron was stirring, jerking Harry from his inner monologue. Harry stretched, casting yet another tempus charm, the liquidy glow forming 7:29 in the air in front of him. The sight of half an hour to get down to breakfast prompted the green-eyed vixen from his perch upon Orpheus' cradle.

"Morning Ron" Harry spoke softly as he passed the waking, stumbling Ron; Harry's grasp clutching his things needed to get ready for the day. Harry grinned when the only response from the ginger was a grunt, that in some way could be construed as a 'Good morning, Harry'

…

The morning daze followed the pair until Ron and Harry took their seats in the Great Hall next to Hermione.

"Good morning boys." Hermione intones, her attention on the banana and Rubick's sphere now. She had managed to solve the cube earlier that morning and had been given the sphere to, "stimulate her intellectual powers of deduction and problem-solving."

Personally, Harry just believed the professors were giving Hermione something to do so she would write essays four times the required length.

"Hello Harry." Ginny greeted breathlessly from Hermione's other side, her expression dreamy. Harry was simply oblivious.

The two boys took their seats, Ron loading his customary height and weight in food onto his plate, Harry taking a glass of pumpkin juice and toast with jam.

Even if it was normal for Harry's morning routine for a small breakfast, the black-haired boy doubted he'd be able to eat anything more than that. He was nervous, jittery, and counting down the minutes until the 12.00 pic-nick.

…

The common room was where the group (consisting of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville; the twins, who had trotted back up to the common room with them had left to plot with Peeves and Lee Jordon) found themselves seated after breakfast. Harry had taken a seat on the couch, with Ron on one side (Ginny was seething at the fact Ron was absent mindedly playing with Harry's hair), and Neville on the other, petting some sort of green...well, Ginny hoped it was a plant and not a vicious creature. Seamus and Dean had procured the arm chairs across from the couch. Hermione had stood looking between the couch and the third arm chair, the filthy muggle toy (Ginny _loathed_ muggle things) in her hands, before plopping herself down on the ground, her back against Harry's legs. Ginny was pissed, she should be the one beside Harry. How dare they get in the way.

She took a steadying breath, playing it off to the others (it wouldn't do to let them know her plans to early) that she just didn't want to set by Seamus (really, the boy had a dirtier mind than her brothers' magazines.) She sat down though in the only available seat, she'd let them win for now.

…

Ron grinned as the conversation turned to Quiddich. This was something he could talk about. Out of the corner of his eye, when he threw his head back in laughter and Seamus' comment that it was possible for the Haiti Quiddich team to play in the next World Cup, he saw a look on Ginny's face directed at Harry that made Ron feel funny. He sent a small glare to his younger sister, as the hand that he just now noticed in Harry's hair petted the smaller and younger boy possessively. How dare Ginny look at his mate that way!

Ron quietly seethed until he dragged Harry out of the common room and exactly 11:45 (really, Harry was coming on his own, but, shorter legs, smaller stride.) The duo made their way down the numerous flights of stairs, intent on reaching the double doors to meet with their mates and son.

...

At exactly 12:00 o´clock the five meet and made their way to the spot at the lake Draco had picked.

It was beautiful.

They were directly on the lake, with trees shading the area, and a rocky spring a few feet away. There was a glittering view the castle and surrounding grounds, angled just right so that someone at the castle couldn't spot anybody in the lake side glade.

They settled the blankets, enlarging the food and drinks, taking their places. Lucius and Severus sat gracefully on one of the pic-nick blankets, Harry and Ron settling on the other. Draco stood back, his pale features drawn into a questioning look, until Harry patted the empty place between Severus and himself. Draco grinned, plopping himself down between the duo.

...

Harry bit his lip as an awkward silence spread over the group. He cleared his throat;

"So, you always wanted to be an Potions Master, Severus?" Severus practically preened.

"Potions have always fascinated me, ever since I was a small child. There a lot like muggle chemistry, so many variables that we can manipulate to gain answers. So many formulas to explain the unexplainable. It's structured, yet the results are unending." "What about experimenting on new potions?" Ron questioned, the reference to muggle chemistry bypassing his Pureblood raising.

"That's where the magic lies. This is where the difference between life and death hangs in your hands. It makes one feel so important, and at the same time, humbled. The world is at your fingertips, and the difference between 1ml of substance can be the difference between cure and poison. And there's no way to know what will happen until it happens" Harry was amazed, the man in front of him was nothing like the professor who stood at the front of the classroom. Harry could learn from the one seated in front of him.

"So, you don't like knowing what's going to happen?" Ron's voice pulled Harry from his musing. "You don't like having control over things?" Severus paused, processing the question before he answered,

"It's not that I don't like having control, I like it when I have it. But when I'm working with potions, it's not really important. With potions, it's more like discovery." Were Severus a blushing person, he would have blushed at the end.

"It´s ok Severus" Harry responded, an understanding in his emerald eyes. An understanding that Severus didn't know a person could have. Severus was puzzled, questioning himself on what he could possibly be missing.

"Lucius, did you always want to be an attorney?" Lucius preened at the use of his given name by Ron.

"I've always liked to look into rules and laws. The old laws especially, they're very fascinating, even where they correspond with their muggle counterparts. They are so intertwined with the society of the time in which they were written, and it's like cracking the universes' secrets when one tries to bend them to fit current society." Harry smiled softly at his mate´s heartfelt explanations.

While Severus and Lucius spoke, Draco slowly maneuvered himself closer to Harry. With little movements, so as not to be detected, he now was almost next to Harry. Harry smiled at his son´s antics.

"Draco?" Harry questioned, startling Draco a little bit "Do you know what you want to do?"

"Well, no, not really. I like potions and working with them, but I also like looking into laws and rules. But I can´t imagine doing those right now. How about you two, do you know what you want to become one day?" Ron responded first,

"I´d like to work for the ministry like my dad. Either that or an Auror maybe. I really don't want to do something with a lot of desk work though. It'd be like school and Hermione's study reign all over again." They looked to Harry.

"And you Harry?" Lucius dialogued "What do you want to become one day?" Harry stilled for a moment before speaking, his voice softer than normal.

"I wanted to be an Auror"

"But not anymore?" Severus prompted.

"No, not anymore. I don't want to see anymore than I have" Harry paused, a far-away look in his eyes. "Really, I'd rather help people. Maybe a healer, or something in the Muggle world, like a doctor?" Harry paused, an internal debate shining in his emerald eyes. "Yeah, a healer or a doctor. But who knows?" Severus and Lucius shared a look, worry flashing between them.

While Harry was speaking, Draco had made his way next to Harry. Harry glanced at the blond, smiling and throwing an arm around the other boy. Draco sighed happily, leaning his head at Harry's shoulder.

"Just take what you want, there's plenty here." Severus offered, handing plates around the blanket. Ron could have become an architect with the masterpiece that defied gravity loaded onto his plate. Harry took a plate, placing a tuna sandwich, fried chicken and an assortment of sides on it, he placed the plate in front of Draco

"Eat" Harry commanded. Draco's eyes widened.

"Is everything alright? Do you not like tuna? I could have sworn I saw you eating it the other day" Harry trailed off into a murmur.

"No" Draco quickly responded "I like tuna, really I do."

"Then you don't like chicken?" Harry continued.

"I love chicken. Especially fried chicken." Draco responded.

"Well, than what is it? Why are you looking at me so … I don't know, so incredulously?" Harry was beginning to feel the tentacles of uncertainty grasp at him. Draco had a small tear rolling down the planes of his face

"I dreamed for so long, that my mum would do something like this for me, and now you just did it. Without even thinking. You just took some of my favorites, and you didn't need to ask." Draco answered softly. "I´m just happy." Harry didn't even stop to think what he was doing before hugging Draco.

"Oh Draco. It´s alright. I think we all have to learn a lot about each other." Harry smiled at Draco.

...

They sat for a while, simply eating and discussing what ever came to mind; favorite colors(Severus adored the color emerald, Lucius was a fan of the color silver-blue, Draco liked the colors of the Bulgarian Quiddich team, Ron preferred Cuddly Cannon Orange, while Harry found ocean colors delightful), favorite seasons so on, and so forth. Ron proceeded to eat, like usual, his weight and body mass in food, Draco following suit, though with upper crust mannerisms. Quite the opposite, Harry simply ate half sandwich, two bites of moussaka and a spoonful of treacle tart.

"Harry" Severus intoned, bringing Harry's emerald gaze to meet his own obsidian, "You haven't eaten much, are you alright?" Harry blushed.

"Yes," the Gryffindor answered quickly, "everything is fine Severus, don't worry. I´m not that hungry." He gave Severus a smile. Severus and Lucius weren't happy, but they let it drop for now.

They stayed until 16:30 (4:30pm), when they packed up, dashing back to the castle through the rain that had decided to simply appear. At the great hall doors, the pentax split ways, the Gryffindors headed to their tower, the Slytherins to their dungeons.

…

Monday dawned lethargic a dreary, resulting in the mad dashes through morning rituals, the hordes of last-minute breakfasters, and the droopy marches to first classes. Harry and Ron had to drag themselves to the secluded tower for Divination with Trewlany. (Oh, how they envied Hermione!)

Why couldn't they have a class where their assignment was to solve a Rubick's Cube?

...

Lately, the most exciting thing going on was the frequent attempts by students under 17 trying their damnedest to put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Of course, the Weasley twins were the best at entertaining the masses and managed to turn themselves into old men.

Oh, the joys of childhood.

Of course, speaking of joys of childhood; with the Rubick's Sphere in her hand, Hermione missed the shy looks a dashing foreigner kept sending her way every time the saw each other (which was more often then not in the Great Hall and Library.)

…

Time passed, as time seems to do, bringing our heroes closer together. They discovered each other's likes and dislikes. What made each other laugh, cry, smile, scream in rage. What made each other tick.

The beginning of October brought such a moment in time, with the introduction of classical music and a piano into their daily routine.

They had discussed music the night before (all five shared a love of classical music [well, Ron was okay with it, but it wasn't his _favorite_]), and were then met in the morning with the sight of a piano from Steinway (one of the best and most expensive). Harry had become ecstatic, resulting in exuberant hugs given freely by the emerald-gazed vixen.

Harry was a natural at playing, needing only sounds to compose masterpieces. Many an evening in the Dungeons where spent surrounding the piano.

...

Draco had spilled to his close friends the news about Harry and Ron; Blaise (who like to joke that he was the only black guy in their year, which Dean Thomas proceeded to disprove), Theo (the Spaniard make fried rice that was to-die-for), and Millicent (the girl was built like an American football [she had played American football until her family moved back to England the summer before her third year] quarterback and could pack a punch) were pumped for the blond and his family. But, not everybody was happy with the news, such as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who seemed to have a personal vendetta against Harry and Ron, resulting in the constant protection surrounding Harry (Ron had already proven he could hold his own against the muscled henchmen like students.) They even had plans drawn for any possible situation that could arise from the dangerous duo (Crabbe and Goyle.). They were ready for anything thrown at them.

If only they knew what was to come…

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Title: **_True Soulmates:_Chapter 9

**Author: **Joytiger

**Co-Author:** Snarryislife

**Beta(s): **Snarryislife and JRockAnthem

**Disclaimer:** Combined we own... 43 US cents, pocket lint, and a cupcake

**Author's Notes:** **Beta's Notes:** Snarryislife- Sorry it took so long guys! Also, as Co-author/beta, I have decided to have a reviewer user name of the chapter. So, to **Daddys Little Bitch**, for having a name that describes me when I pms, you win this chapter! JRockAnthem- This is my first time editing, any mistakes are ours!

**Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child: **thank you so much for reading and enjoying. Here is the new chapter, hope you like it :o)

**ColferFan1217: **Thank you :o) i´m glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Annabeth Volturi:** Thanks. Yes, that will be something, just not jet, sorry. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**kitcat19us: **Thank you

**Daddys little crazy bitch: **Thank you so much. :o) here is the next chapter.

**DracoRiddlePotter: **Thank you. I´ll do my best to avoid such mistakes. Hope this one is better. Please enjoy.

**TwistedSavior: **Thank you so much! They will, don´t worry. Just not yet. Sorry. Hope you´ll enjoy this chapter as well. :o)´﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ust not yet. Sorry. Hope youHope this one is better. please hapter.

**This is a moresome and slash! Meaning male/male/male/male. There will also be Mpreg in later chapters. So if this is not you cup of tee, please get back to the main page. **

**Also please no flames.**

**Thanks everyone for reading. Also thank you to all the ones that put alerts and favorites on the story or me. You make my day. **

**so, on with the tory. Please enjoy.**

...

Halloween, the day of hyperactive children, mystery, excitement. The day that the champions would be chosen. The students, both foreign and domestic, set together in tension, all eyes glued to the Goblet, waiting for evening, when the champions would be chosen.

Evening. The students were seated at the edges of their seats. Albus Dumbledore and the other headmasters stood upon the raised dais with the Games' Officials. Dumbledore, being headmaster of the host school, preformed the ritual that awoke the vibrant goblet from blue flame to red. A tiny slip of paper flew from the goblet into the outstretch hand of the ancient headmaster.

"Viktor Krum." Viktor strode to Albus to the sound cheering students. The Bulgarian reached the ancient Englishman, gripping the old mans frail looking hand in customary congratulations, before giving a salute to his comrades from the east, and disappearing into a side room. The goblet acted again.

"Fleur Delacour." Fleur smirked; the half-Veela practically floating to the dais where Albus stood. She extended her hand, allowing the man to place a kiss to the air above it, a sign of the chivalric ideas still attached to the magical society. She too retreated to the offset room. Another paper fled the goblet, finding refuge in the out-stretched hand of Albus Dumbledore.

"Cedric Diggory." Cheers erupted from the Hogwarts along side the polite applause of the foreign visitors; the Hufflepuffs practically orgasmic in their seats at the fact one of their own was the chosen. Cedric grinned, making his way up to shake Headmaster Dumbledore's hand, following the other champions' path into the side room.

And then the unthinkable happened.

The Goblet once more released a tiny slip of parchment, with two little names.

"Harry Potter." Gasps littered through the Great Hall. Dumbledore demanded again," Harry Potter!" Harry tried to slink down in to his seat and hide. "Harry Potter!" Albus shouted. Hermione nudged Harry

"Harry, go!" Harry remained in a daze." Harry, you have to go!" Hermione pushed Harry from his seat and in the direction of the Headmaster. Harry stumbled from his place in a fearful daze, the Great Hall, silent. Harry entered the room where Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory had disappeared too. The three looked at him questioningly, demanding to know if they were being summoned. Harry didn't get the chance to answer.

A few moments later an outraged Albus Dumbledore banged into the room, gripping Harry's shoulders viciously, and demanding from him in a quick, snipping voice

"What did you do, boy? How did you get your name into the goblet and what did you do to it to spill out four champions?" Harry was shaking,

"I haven't done anything, I swear" He answered. "I swear! I didn't do it. I don't even know how!" Harry was close to tears.

"O' course ze boy es lying!" Olympe Maxime snipped.

"I want Durmstang to have a second champion as well" Igor Karkaroff interjected. Severus sneered, having just walked in, his hand itching for his wand.

"Oh yes, indeed, a fourteen year old muggle raised boy managed to trick an ancient magical artifact when not even the _great Albus Dumbledore _could." Albus sighed at the sarcastic comment.

"Of course, you are right Severus." Neither Maxime nor Karkaroff could say anything against that.

"I don't want to take part in this" Harry spoke softly. "You know I don't like being in the focus of that kind of attention. So if it is alright, I would rather not participate in the tournament." Harry looked desperate.

"It´s your decision Barty" Albus spoke.

"As the name was put into the goblet, a contract was formed. You have to participate Mr. Potter." Crouch replied in his nasally voice.

"But I didn't put my name into it, I didn't even want my name to be in it! Shouldn't the contract be with the person who put the name in the goblet?" Harry inquired, desperate for the answer to be positive.

"I´m afraid not. The contract is between the goblet and the name on the paper in the goblet, not the person who put the name into it."

Harry looked lost, the world crumbling around him. He had no choice, No _fucking_ choice.

...

"Well know, the first task will be on the 24th of November. Be prepared." Albus stated, his attention on the Champions.

"Since I am certain you all wish to celebrate with your friends, you are dismissed." With that, the four champions of the Triwizard Tournament, left.

...

As fast as he could, Harry made his way to the dungeons. He needed his mates and his son. He needed his family. He arrived at the portrait to the quarters, muttering the password, slipping through the opening. His emerald took in the sight of the ocuppants of the room without really seeing them; Ron, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Theodore (who, it turned out, lived next door to Neville since they were children) and Blaise.

Harry entered the quarters, barely hanging on. Harry was this close to shattering, but he had to be strong, he had to deal with it. He startled as he felt arms wrap around him, strong arms belonging to a freckled faced ginger. _Ron. _His mind whispered as Harry felt the arms tighten around him.

"I don't want this! I swear, I didn't put my name in it nor did I ask someone to put it in it or anything else. I swear! I didn't do it, I didn't do it." Harry sobbed, feeling as if the world was falling apart around him.

"It´s okay Harry, I believe you. Its okay." And Ron did. This was Harry. Harry, the little boy who shared candy from the trolly with him the first time they met. Harry, who battled all odds with no thought to his own safety, just that somebody else needed help. Harry, who shied from crowds. Harry, who blushed at the mention of his name in others conversation. This was Harry, who wouldn't dare put his name in the tournament, _his _Harry.

Well, not _just _his.

Ron reluctantly released Harry, standing protectively as Draco flung his arms around Harry, clinging to the bespectacled boy.

"It'll be okay Mum, you don't have to do it alone. We got you." Ron gently maneuvered (being taller and buffer than both his son and younger mate) the duo onto the couch, Harry still crying, and Draco still clinging, and Ron perched on the arm rest, standing guard.

…

It was to this sight Severus and Lucius entered upon. In a few strides they were at the couch. Harry looked at them, with tears streaking his face and flooding his emerald eyes;

"I didn't put my name into it. I swear! I don't want to take part in that tournament. I don't want to. Please don't hate me!" Harry sobbed harder. Draco gripped Harry even tighter. Severus and Lucius had pain written on their faces. All they wanted was to take their mate into their arms and comfort him. But, at the moment, that was Draco's privilege. Severus cleared his throat

"We believe you Harry, we do. And we don't hate you."

"Yes, we know that you don't want to be in the middle of attention of the public. And we could _never_ hate you." Lucius slowly lay a hand on Harry's arm in a sign of comfort, Severus repeating the action on Harry's back.

...

After twenty minutes Harry had finally calmed enough to speak with the occupants of the room. He released Draco, but remained close to him, still in contact at their legs. He sighed.

"What am I to do now?" he questioned softly, looking down at his hands. Severus looked intently at Harry;

"_We_ WILL get through this." Emerald orbs flickered up to stare into Severus' eyes. In their obsidian depths, he saw only sincerity and honesty...belonging...home. His gaze shifted then to Lucius, then Ron. Draco lays an arm around Harry shoulders;

"We'll help you. We're a family and we'll make it through this tournament as a family." Harry sniffled and nodded. He had his family with him. And even if nothing went right, he knew he would be okay. Because, for the first time in his life, he _wasn't_ _alone_.

...

Harry glanced to his friends, who were attempting to look as if they weren't in the room and hadn't invaded upon the family moment.

He nodded to them. They would do it together, he had their support and their help. He could live through the tournament with that.

...

After Harry relaxed the group began to talk.

"Did they tell you anything yet? What to expect?" Theodore questioned. Harry shook his head.

"No, they just told us the date at which the first task will take place and that we must succeed to get to the next task. And to be pre8pared, but as to what we need to be prepared for? They didn't say."

"In due time, we will figure it out." Lucius began, "Only the Game Officials know exactly what to expect. Which means every other Champion is in the same position."

...

They spoke of inconsequential things until Severus caught a glance of the clock.

"It is almost curfew, you should head back to your dorms. Just relax, we will see what will come. Until then have a good night." Everyone except Ron, Harry and Draco stood, bidding their goodbyes. They left, leaving the mates and their son behind in the dungeons.

...

Harry looked to his family, the feeling of belonging overflowing; but Severus was right,

"We should head back as well. Good night." He then did something unexpected, he hugged first Severus and then Lucius. Both men were ecstatic, huge smiles adorning their faces. Harry proceeded to hug Draco tightly while Ron, like Harry, hugged Severus and Lucius and after that Draco. Harry and Ron left the room, making their way to the Gryffindor Dorm in silence.

...

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
